


thinking out loud

by carissima



Series: writer's block [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Dumb Hockey Boys, M/M, Pining, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: Auston’s heard a lot of talk in the locker room. As a general rule, he assumes at least half of what he hears is a load of bullshit, a quarter of it is exaggeration and around 5% is genuinely true.





	thinking out loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hllangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/gifts).

> this is for a sentence prompt on tumblr: "i’m not saying i want a threesome- but i wouldn’t be opposed to it."
> 
> unbeta'd, mistakes all mine, etc etc.

Auston’s heard a lot of talk in the locker room. A lot of talk. As a general rule, he assumes at least half of what he hears is a load of bullshit, a quarter of it is exaggeration and around 5% is genuinely true.

He doesn’t believe Brownie when he claims to have had sex six times in one night, he calls bullshit on Willy’s absolute joke of a lie that he’s slept with twin sisters and when Mitch walks into the locker room and insists that he’s had a threesome, Auston throws a balled up sock at him, beaning him right in the middle of his forehead.

“What the hell, dude,” Mitch says, sounding betrayed as he throws the sock back.

“Firstly, there’s no way more than one girl found you attractive enough to sleep with you,” Auston says. “Secondly, if it was another guy, there’s no way he’d choose to have a threesome with you over anyone else on the team. And thirdly, there’s no way Steph would let you.”

Mitch rolls his eyes. “Okay, firstly, shut the fuck up. I’m attractive.” He turns to Willy, who’s openly laughing at both of them and swats him on the shoulder. “Right? You’d sleep with me, yeah bro?”

“Not a fucking chance,” Willy says, sounding like he’s trying to be apologetic but failing miserably. “Now, if it was Mo? Hell yeah.”

“Dude!” Mitch says, wounded.

“Dude,” Mo says, walking across the locker room to hold out his fist for Willy to bump. “Anytime.”

“No,” Mitch all but howls.

Auston snickers to himself, catching Freddie’s eye as he turns back to his stall. He lifts an eyebrow and shrugs. Freddie gives him half a smile before he looks away, and Auston’s left frowning into his stall, feeling like he’s missed something important.

*

Auston waits until they’ve both ordered before he leans forward, his elbows resting on the table. “So, who’s it gonna be? Mitch or Mo?”

Freddie sits back in his chair and gives Auston a considering look. “Mo,” he says easily. “No contest.”

Auston raises his eyebrows. “No contest?”

“None,” Freddie tells him. “Mitch has too much energy and no idea what to do with it.”

Auston promptly chokes on his water. “That’s brutal, Fred,” he says with an amused shake of his head. “Savage.”

“Mo is a hard worker,” Freddie continues. He’s drawing a pattern on the table with his finger and Auston finds himself staring, unable to pull his attention away from whatever Freddie’s tracing. “He’s considerate. Thorough. Probably more interested in his partner’s pleasure than his own.”

Auston snorts. “You calling Mitchy selfish?”

Freddie shrugs but Auston can see his hidden smirk. “There’s no secrets in that locker room. Mo’s packing.”

“He sure is,” Auston agrees. He hasn’t looked looked, but Freddie’s right. There’s no secrets in that locker room.

“And he told Willy anytime,” Freddie adds, just as their meals arrive and he leans back to smile at the waiter. Auston watches the guy grow flustered at the full force of Freddie’s smile and bites his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing. Freddie has that effect on people. A lot.

The waiter leaves, bright red and probably crushing hard, and Freddie picks up his fork. “So there’s a good chance he’s into guys.”

Auston had been about to pick up his own fork when he pauses and stares at Freddie, who looks his usual calm, easygoing self. “You think Mo is into guys?”

“I think it’s a possibility,” Freddie counters. “He’s never said, one way or another.”

“Huh.”

“Or he might be straight but Willy-sexual,” Freddie adds. When Auston raises his eyebrows, Freddie just shrugs. “It’s been known to happen.”

“That guy is too fucking beautiful,” Auston grumbles goodnaturedly.

Freddie tips his water in silent agreement.

*

Auston doesn’t fixate on Mo’s sexuality or anything. He barely gives it a second thought; except for when he spends every waking moment that he’s not thinking about hockey or food or sleeping thinking about Mo’s sexuality.

He might be a little obsessed.

There’s just something about Mo that does it for Auston. Maybe it’s the whole captainly vibe that he has going on. Maybe it’s the quiet strength he emanates at all times.

Maybe it’s his big fucking dick.

Whatever it is, Auston’s into it. And he has more than one daydream wondering if Mo might be into it too. Into him. Into dick. Into Auston’s dick, specifically.

It’s a problem.

*

“Just go for it,” is Freddie’s frankly terrible advice after Auston’s whined to him about how much time he’s spending thinking about Mo’s dick.

“Right,” Auston says dryly. “Because there’s no way that could possibly go wrong.”

“If he’s not into you, or guys, he’ll let you down easy,” Freddie says. “And never, ever bring it up in front of the rest of the team. Or mention it to anyone.”

“Well, that’s true,” Auston admits. “But no. Absolutely not.”

Freddie hands him another beer and pats him consolingly on the shoulder. “You’ll think of something.”

*

Two more weeks of Auston pining after Mo’s dick is Freddie’s limit. He marches Auston to Mo’s hotel room door, knocks loudly, and plants his feet firmly enough that Auston can’t move him or get past him.

“Hey,” Mo says and Auston whirls around in a panic. “What’s up? You coming in?”

“No,” Auston says at the same time that Freddie says yes and starts pushing him into Mo’s room.

“Uh,” Mo frowns and watches as Freddie manhandles Auston down onto the huge bed in the middle of the room. “Everything okay?”

“Auston wants to talk to you about something,” Freddie says calmly, his hand firmly on Auston’s shoulder and exerting enough pressure to keep him still. “Don’t you, Matts?”

“No,” Auston sulks.

Mo keeps flicking his gaze between the two of them. “Uh, if this is a personal matter -,” he starts.

“It’s personal,” Freddie assures him. “Very personal.”

“Right,” Mo says when he doesn’t choose to elaborate.

“Ask him,” Freddie says quietly.

Auston glares at him. “This isn’t fair.”

“Guys,” Mo interrupts, a frown creasing between his eyebrows. “You can ask me anything, I swear I won’t be … offended?” he tries, clearly trying to feel his way through the conversation. “Upset? Mad?”

“A few weeks ago, you told Willy that you’d maybe sleep with him,” Auston says because he’s here, and maybe he wouldn’t be without Freddie poking and prodding at him, but maybe Freddie knows him better than anyone because sometimes, Auston needs to be pushed into asking for things that he might possibly want.

Mo blinks. “Yeah?”

Auston waits him out, holding his gaze.

It takes Mo a few minutes of confused glances between his two teammates before he gets it. “You’re asking about my sexuality,” he says. It’s both a question and a statement.

“I’m not,” Auston says. “That’s intrusive and absolutely none of my business.”

Mo studies him carefully. “Look, Matts,” he says and then he threads his fingers through his hair, leaving it ruffled and a little messy.

Auston exhales slowly.

“I’m not saying I want a threesome,” Mo says carefully. “But I wouldn’t be opposed to it?”

Auston blinks at him.

Mo shrugs, a slow blush making its way up to his cheekbones.

“I’m sorry,” Auston says, his voice sounding rough to his own ears. “What did you say?”

“A threesome,” Mo says slowly. “I mean, that’s what you’re asking, isn’t it?”

“A threesome with who?” Auston looks over at Freddie, who looks a little thunderstruck himself.

“A threesome, with you guys,” Mo says, like Auston’s being the stupid one here. “That’s why you’re both here, right?”

“He thinks we’re a couple,” Freddie says helpfully.

“Yeah, thanks bro, I just figured that out ten seconds ago,” Auston says, feeling lightheaded and spun out.

“You’re not together?” Mo asks, looking baffled. “But the whole team thinks …”

“Oh, do they,” Freddie murmurs.

Auston looks over at him. He looks more chilled than Auston feels right now. “Why the hell do they think we’re together?”

“Because you live in each other’s pockets, you’re weirdly co-dependent, as evidenced by the fact that Freddie came over here to hold your hand while you didn’t ask me about my sexuality, and you two are always touching.”

“No we’re not,” Auston says automatically.

“Matts,” Mo says patiently. “You’re holding his hand.”

“No I’m no-” Auston breaks off as he looks down and finds Freddie’s hand on his lap, their fingers interlaced. “Oh. When did we -?”

Freddie squeezes his fingers carefully. “So,” he says with a steadiness that Auston envies. “That wasn’t a no to a threesome?”

Mo rubs a hand over his face and huffs out a laugh. “I think you guys need to talk first.”

“Okay,” Auston says, because Mo’s right, like he usually is. “But just hold that thought, okay?” He stands up, still holding Freddie’s hand like a goddamn lifeline and steps into Mo’s space.

Mo doesn’t back away or look as terrified as Auston feels right now.

So Auston kisses him. Just a small press of their lips, Mo’s hand cupping Auston’s cheek, and a shared glance as they pull away. Charged, but not yet aflame.

“Bye, Matts,” Mo says quietly. “Fred.”

Freddie nods at him and tugs Auston away, back to his room where he opens the door with shaky hands.

“So,” Auston begins nervously.

He’s so fucking grateful when Freddie crowds him back against the door and kisses him.

If his kiss with Mo was a promise for something later, Freddie’s kiss is a demand for something now.

Auston’s kind of breathless when Freddie finally pulls back but he’s already reaching for Freddie again, desperate for more.

“We’ll talk later,” Freddie promises as he strips Auston’s shirt off. “After.”

“Lots of talking,” Auston agrees and wriggles out of his skinny jeans. “About this.”

“And Mo,” Freddie adds and pushes Auston down onto his bed, standing between his spread thighs so he can strip off his own shirt.

Auston really appreciates the view. “We’re gonna talk about Mo a lot,” Auston says. “Later.”

Freddie pauses, his hands on the waistband of his own jeans. “We could talk about Mo during,” he ventures. “If you want.”

Auston grins. “I want,” he says thickly, watching as Freddie shoves his jeans and boxers down in one smooth move. “I definitely want.”

“Good,” Freddie says and follows him down.


End file.
